A Juicy Present
by Dutchygirl
Summary: In how much trouble can you get when you're looking for the perfect present? Well, if Summer and Seth are trying to help you, there's going to be a lot of trouble.
1. Shopping with Summer

_Disclaimer: My psychiatrist convinced me today...I don't own the OC._

_I'm writing this story for people who need a break from all the drama and cliff hangers around here. There aren't going to be any pregnancies, cheatings and probably not even a guy a with a gun in this story_

_...okay, are there still any people who are reading this? The pairings are SS and RM, no changes in that, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Theresa?Tahiti? Maybe it happen, maybe it didn't happen, but I'm not going to mention them._

_I'm also still Dutch, so don't get too stressed out if there are some spelling errors. _

"A comic book, yeah, catwoman, every girl likes that"

Ryan frowned at Seth. Why had he even asked Seth?

"You would give that to Summer?"

"Okay, maybe you have a point there. But Marissa might like it, Summer is just different from other girls... a lot different"

"Are you talking about me, Cohen?" Summer asked when she sat next to Seth.

They were at school and it was lunchtime.

"Yes, what else would I talk about?"

Ryan looked at Seth. He couldn't believe Seth just said that, he didn't know anyone who talked about so many different nonense things as Seth did, but it was working for Summer, because she gave Seth a kiss. Ryan looked down at his sandwhich, took a bite out of it and looked back at Summer and Seth. God, were they still kissing?

"Do you mind? I'm eating"

Summer broke off the kiss and gave a surprised gaze at Ryan.

"A bit touchy, Chino?"

"Ryan is a bit freaked out, because he still hasn't got a present for Marissa and you know her birthday is tomorrow", Seth answered for Ryan.

"What?"

Summer said this pretty loud and some people were looking at them, but Summer didn't seem to notice.

"Marissa will be devestated if you don't have a present for her..."

More people were turning their heads towards them.

"...You have to give her something that she really likes. She deserves...", Summer continued.

Ryan would do anything to make Summer shut up. He already felt bad he hadn't got a present yet and that everbody at school knew this now too didn't make it better. And he also didn't like it to be the target of one of Summers rage black outs.

"I'll buy something today. I just don't know what she wants"

"Oh...", Summer calmed down.

"...well, me and Cohen will go shopping with you after school if you want"

That would be a good idea, Summer was Marissas best friend. She probably would know what the perfect present was.

"Yes, that will be okay", Ryan said, ignoring the shocked look at Seths face.

"Good. I'm going to make a list of all the shops we're going to" Summer said with a smile and she left Seth and Ryan.

Seth looked with disbelief at Ryan.

"You're suicidal or something?"

"C'me on, it can't be that bad"

"I barely survived the last time. Man, this is going to be worse than _Scream _"

Some hours later

"Are you buying that?"

Summer grabbed the bottle perfume out of Ryans hands and looked at the price.

"Way too cheap"

Ryan wondered how much money Summer thought he had. That perfume was defintely not cheap.

Summer probably had seen the confusion of Ryan.

"It's a bad idea to give a girl perfume. That's like saying _you stink, please use this_. I mean, that's more a gift Marissa should give to you"

Summer put the bottle perfume back in Ryan hands and walked to the jewelry department.

"Did she just say I stink?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"It's her way of saying she likes someone"

Seth and Ryan followed Summer to the jewelry department. Ryan picked some earrings out of the rack.

"This?", he asked to Summer.

"Have you ever looked at Marissas ears?"

Ryan looked confused at Summer. Was there something wrong with Marissas ears, he should have seen? Or would it be a bad idea to give a girl earrings, because it would say that her ears were too ugly to look at without earrings?

"The things you nibble on", Seth tried to help.

"I get that, Seth"

Summer began to explain to Ryan.

"She has no holes in her ears. Then you should also give her a guy that her ears can pierce. And then her ears will all get red, swollen and there comes yellow stuff out of it, that..."

"Okay, no earrings"

3 hours and 34 minutes later 

"Maybe I should give her meat"

Ryan was getting desperated, it was almost closing time and they still hadn't found a present. He would buy anything by now, because it was always better to have something crappy than totally nothing.

"Meat shaped as a heart?", Ryan tried.

"Maybe you can give that to a girl in Chino, but here is that a big no", Summer answered.

She was just as fit as when they started the shopping. Ryan and Seth were both tired and walked like they were seventy years old. Ryan looked at the shop windows. Suddenly he saw the pink dress, the dress Marissa talked about a while ago. She wanted that dress, why didn't he think of this before? Summer couldn't have any comments about this present.

"That's the present", Ryan carefully said, hoping that there was nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah, it's perfect"

Did Summer just say it was perfect? Did she really say that? Ryan felt relieved...for a few seconds.

"Yes, it would be perfect if Cohen and me didn't already were giving this to her"

The shops were closing.

"And now? I don't have a present"

Summer smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Just make reservations for The Juice Bar for tomorrow night. Marissa likes that place. I think that would be the perfect present for her"

"Yes...wait...you didn't already have this plan before we went shopping, right?"

"Maybe"

Ryan and Seth looked at Summer. She had been dragging them to all those stores, while she already knew what the present was going to be? She was lucky, Ryan and Seth were too tired to kill her.

The next day, evening 

Marissa had been very happy with the pink dress and she was very excited that Ryan wanted to take her out to a restaurant.

Ryan and Marissa left to the restaurant a half hour ago and Seth and Summer were at Cohens house at he couch and Seth was trying to give Summer a kiss.

"Not now, Cohen. Your parents are in the other room"

"Yes, the _other_ room"

"Not going to happen"

"Fine, I hope Ryan does get lucky at the juicy bar"

"What did you say?"

"I...hope...Ryan...does...get...lucky...at...the...juicy...bar", Seth slowly said, wondering what Summer wanted to hear again of the sentence.

"The Juicy Bar? No, I said The Juice Bar, not the Juicy Bar. The Juicy Bar...that's a...that's a gay bar"

Seth began to laugh when he realized what this meant. Ryan and Marissa in a gay bar, while they expected to be in a chic restaurant. Summer bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Guess I don't have to worry anymore about Ryan getting lucky"

"Let's go, Cohen. We have to save them", Summer smiled, while she grabbed Seths arm to get him out of the couch.

Summer and Seth walked to the hall, where Sandy and Kirsten were standing.

"Where are you going to?", Sandy asked.

"A gay bar", Seth answered.

"Hurry up, Cohen"

Summer and Seth left the house with a slamming door.

Sandy looked at his lovely wife and raised one of his big eyebrows.

"Sometimes I don't get the humor of that kid. From who does he get that?"

_I actually had no idea if Marissa can wear earrings, so if she does, sorry. And Marissa is going to be more in next chapter._

_I think Seth should be funnier, so I'm working on that._

_I'm going to make one more chapter of this story, maybe I'll even add some more if you guys really like the story. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen next, so all suggestions are welcome._


	2. Get out of The Juicy Bar

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. Hey wouldn't that be a great title for a song? Okay, maybe I should see my psychiatrist again.  
___

_You guys seem to like this story, so I'm going to make more chapters to this story. Haha, I thought your idea was really funny adamismine69, but I suddenly got a lot of inspiration last night before I read your review, so I didn't use it, sorry. _

_I hope you guys like this chapter as well._

Ryan and Marissa sat at the table. This place looked pretty different from what Ryan had expected. It was pretty dark and there was something weird about it, but he couldn't tell what. But it should be okay, because Summer had said Marissa liked this place. Ryan looked at Marissa, she didn't seem to feel too comfortable here.

"You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

Marissa had no idea what kind of place this was. It was way too dark here and she had expected to be in a nice restaurant, not in some pub. But she wasn't going to complain, Ryan had probably done his best to get them here and she didn't want to dissapoint him. Ryan looked at something behind Marissa.

"Is there something wrong?"

"yes, that guy is staring at you"

Marissa turned her head to see the guy.

"No, that guy is staring at you"

"Okay, that's weird, maybe we can better sit somewhere else"

Ryan and Marissa got up from their chairs, seeing Seth and Summer running to them.

"What are you doing here?" 

"We're rescuing you from this gay bar"

"This is a gay bar?" Ryan asked astonished. 

Now he finally figured out what was so weird about this place, there were only guys.

"Eh...yes, you didn't get suspicious when they were playing the YMCA song?", Seth asked. 

"You brought me to a gay bar?" Marissa asked to Ryan.

"You too can work that out later, now let's get out of here", Summer said before Ryan could answer.

"Hey, one of these guys is dressed as a cop, I didn't know they did that"

Summer looked at Seth. The cop guy had probably heard what Seth said, because he was heading their way.

"Now you've done it, Cohen. You finally attracted the attention of a gay guy. He'll want your phone number now"

"No, actually I would like to see your identity cards"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How were we supposed to know you had to be 18 to be there?"

"Now, whose parents are we going to call to bail us out?"

They were at the police station and it was worse being here then being at The Juicy Bar.

"I have no idea where my parents are and they likely don't have any money", Ryan began.

"My father and stepmom are in New York for a week. I don't think they have to know I'm here, because I was in a gay bar", Summer continued.

"My dad is also gone and I don't like to call my mother. She and Caleb are all over each other. I don't want them to disturb when they're hugging and kissing and..."

"Please stop talking, Marissa. I already get it, I'll call my parents. The kid with the not so messed up parents always is the victim", Seth interrupted Marissa.

Seth pointed out to a policeman that he was going to use the phone. Ryan, Marissa and Summer waited till Seth returned.

"And what did they say?"

"I'm not quite sure, I think my eardrum broke down. And I haven't even told them yet we were in a gay bar, can't wait for that"

All they could do now was to wait for Kirsten and Sandy to come. Ryan felt pretty bad.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday, this wasn't the plan I had in mind", he apologised to Marissa.

"Well...it could be worse I guess"

"Yes, the most birtday presents I got were thrashings", Ryan said to make Marissa feel better.

"And I'm not even going to mention all the birthday parties I had with Captain Oats, I was the only who actually could eat the cake", Seth added.

Marissa smiled, she could have had a much worse birthday than this. After a while they heard Sandy and Kirsten voices, talking to a policeman. Not long after that they saw Sandy's and Kirstens confused faces looking at them.

"Seth, you were supposed to be sarcastic when you said that you were going to a gay bar"

"Hey, I'm not sarcastic all the time"

They all looked at Seth.

"C'me on, I'm not so sarcastic"

Sandy brought their attention back to the gay bar-part.

"Can anyone of you tell us why our two sons with girlfriends were in a gay bar?"

"I and Summer went there to rescue Marissa and Ryan. And no, this isn't meant sarcastic"

"Ryan brought me there, I don't know why he did that", Marissa said.

"It was Summers idea to go there", Ryan explained. He wouldn't take the blame for this night all alone.

"Oh no, this wasn't my idea at all", Summer yelled.

Sandy and Kirsten still had the confused look on their faces.

"If it was already even possible, you've got me more confused now. The complete story now, please?"

This was going to be a long, very long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something's up, Ryan?"

"Well, I've brought my girlfriend on her birthday to a gay bar, we landed up in jail and I'm grounded for a few days. So, nothing's up"

"Yeah, that wasn't one of your best moves yesterday. You can't change anything about the things that happend yesterday, but you can always make it up to her", Seth said.

"Any ideas?"

"Yes, I have a perfect idea. Just ask her out for next saturday, I and Summer will come with you guys. We're going to one of the most romantic places of the world, this is going to be great, I promise"

_You have to wait till next weekend to find out what Seths idea is, because I'll be gone for a few days. Suggestions for this story are always welcome!!!!!!_


	3. Seth's idea

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. My psychiatrist actually thought it was a good title for a song. Maybe I should see another psychiatrist..._

_I love all you reviewers. Well, except if you're a ninety years old guy who reads my stories naked...what the heck, I even love you, old guy! _

_I'm not going to mention this anymore in the other chapters, so just remember it: Every suggestion for this story is appreciated! _

"Ew...I can't believe you brought us here."

Summer looked disgusted at the big poster that was hanging onto the building. Ryan and Marissa didn't look too happy either.

"This will be fun," Seth smiled.

"How can you have fun when you're at a comic book event?" Summer asked.

Ryan gazed confused at Seth. How was a comic book event going to be one of the most romantic places of the world? Seth wasn't serious, right?

"Let's get in there. There are some good documentaries about how to make a comic book and in the big hall you can trade comic books."

Seth was very excited and Summer put on her sunglasses. Seth looked at Summer, there was hardly any sun.

"What? I don't want anyone to see me at a comic book event."

"Well, you didn't wear sunglasses at The Juicy Bar last week."

"Yeah, if your boyfriend is gay, that's cool. If people find out my boyfriend likes comics, that could really damage my reputation. Shall we go now? Let's get this over with as soon as possible."

Summer walked to the building, followed by a surprized Seth. He hadn't expected that Summer actually would go into the building. Ryan and Marissa stood still by the car.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think I'm going to have a word with Seth," Ryan said, now he realized this wasn't a joke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth was bending above a table where comic books lay on. Summer still got the disgusted look on her face. Ryan stood beside them.

"Seth? Can I talk to you privately?" Ryan asked.

"Yes...sure."

Summer grabbed Seths arm.

"You can't leave me alone here with all those comic geeks."

"I'm a comic geek too, remember?"

"...yes, but you're the only one who looks kind of normal."

"It will only take a few minutes," Ryan said.

Summer sighed.

"Fine, talk to Chino, but if I get some rash from this, I'll kick your ass, Cohen."

"Only if you get rash? Wow, you're becoming a real softie, Summer," Seth smiled, while he walked away with Ryan.

"Did you hear that, Ryan? I'm the only comic geek who looks kind of normal. She really loves me."

"Nice to know, but now tell me. Comics? Romantic?"

"I have nothing to add to that."

"You don't really think this is romantic, do you?"

"No, but I had to say something to bring you guys with me."

Ryan shook his head, he should have asked what Seth's idea was before coming with him. He first brought Marissa to a gay bar, now to a comic book event. What did he have to do know to make it up to her?

"Just enjoy"

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked. She had probably followed Ryan into the building.

"About the fun you're going to have here," Seth said, leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry I brought you here. I didn't know...," Ryan apologized.

"Don't feel sorry for me, feel sorry for Summer. God knows where Seth brings her to on Valentine's Day."

Ryan sat on the floor with a desperate look. Marissa sat next to him and stroked his hair.

"We should go to the film room."

"Why would we want to see a documentary about making a comic book?"

"Maybe because it's dark, there are not many people and no one can hear you?"

Ryan smiled. "I'm getting your point now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan and Marissa stood by the car, seeing a happy Seth with a whining Summer coming towards them. Seth showed a rare comic book he bought to Ryan and Marissa, while Summer already sat in the car. After they've heard everything about the comic book they didn't want to know, Seth asked:

"So, what have you two been doing those last few hours?"

"We took a walk," Marissa answered.

"You didn't even go to the comic book event?"

Marissa and Ryan shook their heads.

"You really missed a lot. You could get an autograph of Spiderman and the comic books were cheap. There were even some rumours about a couple who was making out in the film room, they were kicked out. But I don't believe that, who would make out in there? That's like peeing in the church."

"Eh...yeah," Ryan uncomfortably said, hoping that Seth hadn't seen the blushes on his and Marissa's face.

Seth probably hadn't seen it, because he sat in the car happy with his comic book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you going to do now to make it up to her?" Summer asked.

They just dropped Marissa off by her house and the three of them were now driving to their own houses. Ryan had thought of an idea himself.

"We're going to Canada for a few days. I only have to book."

"That's a better idea than the comic book event. So, when are we going?" Seth smiled.

Did he just say _we _? No, this was going to be a trip for him and Marissa.

"I'll go alone with Marissa."

"What? You don't want us there? We're your friends."

"Yes, but you kind of ruined the first two times I was giving her a present."

"It was an accident you brought her to a gay bar. That wasn't my fault. Cohen brought us to that comic book event on purpose."

"Hey, you went shopping with us the whole afternoon on purpose. That was really mean," Seth said to defend himself.

"Fine, you can come with us on two conditions," Ryan said to prevent himself for hearing another fight between Seth and Summer.

Seth and Summer looked curiously at Ryan.

"You'll pay for your tickets yourself."

"Of course, not a problem."

"And you two aren't going to fight with each other."

"Now, that's going to be a problem."

_I'm not quite sure this is a good chapter, because I was tired (and I still am) when I wrote this. I'm going to bed soon now._

_Oh, help me out here. Is there a special name for those little carts at the airport where you can put your luggage in?_

_Goodnight for now._


	4. Ryan's nightmare

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. My new psychiatrist doesn't like the OC, now I don't like her._

_Thanks for reviewing._

_Well, kirstencohen, if you call them trolleys, I'll call them that too. I read your story Palm Trees and I thought it was great! I liked the idea that Ryan was scared for flying, so I used it in this chapter too, I hope you don't mind..._

"Just call us when you're in a gay bar again, okay?" Sandy laughed.

Everybody laughed with him, Ryan too, but he laughed on the wrong side of his mouth. He had heard a thousand jokes about a gay bar after they've been there. He wondered if they would ever stop joking about it.

They were at the airport and Sandy and Kirsten were saying goodbye to them.

"I mean it, if you get in trouble just call us. I'm the best lawyer around here," Sandy continued.

"Don't worry. If you get in court I promise we will find another lawyer for you guys."

"Kirsten!"

Sandy raised one of his eyebrows and Kirsten looked amused at him.

"I had to say that, else they will never call us."

"Mom, dad? I'm always glad to see how much you like each other, but we have to check in...now," Seth said.

Kirsten hugged Seth and Ryan. Sandy gave some pats at their shoulders and after that they left.

Ryan looked around him, he had no idea where you had to check in or how you should check in. It wsa the first time he was at an airport. He was really nervous of the thought going into an airplane. Why had he even booked this flight? He didn't want to fly, he had been too enthuisastic going to Canada with Marissa that he had forgotten that he had to go on an aircraft to get there.

Marissa seemed to know where to check in and Ryan followed her quickly. Seth wanted to follow them too, but he stopped when he saw Summer was standing still.

"Cohen, you can carry my bags," she orderd.

"Use a trolley, just like we do."

"No, chivalry returned from the dead and besides you don't want to fight with me, do you?"

Seth sighed and grabbed the bags out of her hands.

"Very nice, this manipulativing side of yours," he mumbled, while he put one of Summer's bags on his back and the other bags on his own luggage at his trolley.

Summer walked proud of herself next to him, but not for long. Seth made a wild turn with his trolley on purpose and some of Summer's bags dropped on the floor.

"You ass!" Summer yelled, while she walked to her bags on the floor to pick them up.

"We're not going to fight now, are we? I was just a bit clumsy. Maybe you should carry your own bags if you don't want anything to be broken."

"Fine, sweetheart," Summer grumbled when she went back to get a trolley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to eat that?"

Ryan shook his head. He wasn't hungry, he had thought eating at this restaurant at the airport would take his mind of flying, but it didn't work.

"Are you scared of flying?" Marissa asked worried.

Ryan only gave a look as answer.

"What's the worst thing that could happen? That the plane is going to crash?" Marissa suggested.

"Maybe there will be a bomb on board," Summer added.

"Or even worse...the in-flight move is going to be Police Academy 6."

That last comment was Seth's.

"Thank you for making me feel better now," Ryan said with no appetite left at all, but he did take a small bite from his sandwich.

"You can sit next to him in the aircraft, Marissa. I don't think vomit will match with my shirt."

"Cohen, nothing matches with the shirts you wear," Summer said to Seth.

The three of them looked at Summer.

"What? That wasn't an insult, that was a fact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went through security and Ryan was the last one to go through the metal detector. And of course it failed.

"What did I do?" Ryan asked concerned and looked with his eyes wide open at his friends.

They looked surprised back at him. Could you believe that guy? He could handle scuffles, a guy with a gun and even Julie Cooper, but now he freaked out because the sound of the metal detector. This oppurtunity was too good to not take advantage of.

"Oh my god. Ryan, what have you done?" Marissa said dramatically.

"I hope they don't hurt you too much, Chino."

"Remember we love you."

Ryan frowned at them and saw the security guard that was coming towards him. After the body search was done Ryan asked:

"That was all?"

"If you like it, I can do another body search," the security guard answered.

"No thanks," Ryan mumbled.

Ryan grabbed his hand luggage that had been through the x ray machine, while Seth, Summer and Marissa were laughing.

"Very funny. If one of you gets scared during this trip I'll take revenge," Ryan said to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryan, could you stop squeezing my hand? I would like to have some not broken bones in my hand left."

"Oh, sorry."

Ryan took his hand out of Marissa's hand. They were inside the airplane and it wouldn't take long anymore before they would lift off. The air hostess had already given a demonstration about what to do when there wasn't enough oxygen and how to put on a life jacket when the plane would get in touch with water. Ryan didn't feel better after hearing that and he was now nervously reading the folder in which the same instructions were as the stewardess just had said. The worst part he couldn't blame anyone, because he was the one who planned this. The no smoke lights went on and the the captain asked the stewardesses to take their seat.

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to think about something else and ignoring the sound of the aircraft.

"Look, Ryan. Look at how small everything is from here," Marissa said, looking out the window.

Ryan glanced at the window.

"Okay, I'm not going to look at that anymore."

Marissa smiled.

"You are really cute when you're scared."

"Good to know that one of us is enjoying this."

"I'm not the only one who's enjoying you," Marissa said and she looked at some other passengers.

Ryan did that too and noticed that some of the passengers had been watching him with a smile. This couldn't get any better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"The happy couple finally found some peace," Marissa said, meaning Summer and Seth who were sleeping.

Summer had eaten the food with disgust, Seth had been looking amused at her while she was eating and they had managed not to argue.

"I still can't believe you told them not to fight for a whole week. That's mission impossible, the only way to do that is if they would shut up for a week. And maybe Summer can do that, but Seth?"

"I don't expect them to make it, but you have to admit it's fun to see them try."

"Well, I thinks it's getting a bit scary now they're calling each other sweetheart."

Marissa and Ryan were silent for a moment.

"Are you scared for the landing?"

"This thing is going to land too?"

_You live in Canada, adamismine69? Maybe you can tell me some things that they could do...a weird museum, a disco...anything? ( Oh and update your story please!)_

_In next chapter they're going skiing, tell me who do you think should know how to ski best and who can't ski at all._

_I'm sorry if it takes sometime before I update again, because I have to go to school again tomorrow._


	5. Skiing in Canada

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC and I don't even own the characters in this story, except for a gay guy, a policeman and a security guard. Still wondering why I want to swap with Josh?_

_Thank you for all your ideas and reviews. Don't stop giving those._

_Okay svocfanatic, I live in the Netherlands, so I can't see the WB, but I do know what Smalville is. I've only seen one episode of the show and I don't know much about it, so I'm not sure if it's wise to use it...but I'll think about it._

"To the right."

"No, to the left."

Summer and Seth looked at each other and both sighed. Marissa and Ryan stood behind them. They had been searching for their hotel for a half hour now.

"I think we should go my wa...AAAY," Summer yelled while she fell on the street.

"I don't think your shoes agree with you," Seth laughed.

Summer sat on the ground and looked angrily at one of her shoes. The heel was broken off.

"Stop laughing, you assho...honey," Summer corrected herself when she realized Ryan and Marissa were there as well.

But Seth kept laughing and Summer wouldn't take that much longer. She took off her broken shoe and threw it at Seth. He ducked just in time to avoid the shoe. Ryan, Marissa and Seth looked surprized at Summer, who was still sitting on the street.

"Hey, that was a fight between Cohen and my shoe. I had nothing to do with it," she said, while she was standing.

"How am I supposed to walk on one shoe? Now we have to go shopping this afternoon."

The smile on Seth's face dissapeared and Ryan didn't look happy either.

"Isn't that our hotel?" Marissa pointed at a building not far away from them.

Ryan saw the building and nodded. Ryan, Marissa and Seth walked to the hotel, while Summer followed them stumbling.

The hotel looked perfect. Everything in the hall was very clean and shiny. They walked to the desk where the receptionist stood behind. She looked at Ryan.

"We came to check in," Ryan said.

"Your name?"

"Atwood."

The receptionist typed some things on her computer and looked back at them.

"Ah, the family Atwood."

Ryan nodded.

"Did you just say the family Atwood? Chino is the only Atwood of us, lady," Summer said to the receptionist.

"It's okay, Summer. I wrote all of us in as Atwood, that was easier," Ryan explained to Summer.

"...but the family Atwood? How are we supposed to be related to each other then?"

"I think you would be the annoying little kid of them," the receptionist said, who had a busy day and wanted to do other things. She was tired and wanted to finish this check in as soon as possible.

Seth held Summers arm, affraid she would have a rage black out now. It wouldn't be a great start of the vacation if they were kicked out of the hotel the first day. Summer remained surprizingly cool and only gave a angrily look as answer.

The receptionist gave some information about the hotel and as last she gave the keys of their rooms. Ryan and Marissa went to the elevator to go to their room. Summer looked at the room number that was written on the key.

"Excuse me, lady. I'd like to have another room. I don't want the room next to Ryan and Marissa, I don't like to hear 'my parents' do...anything," she said to the receptionist.

"I can't change rooms, sorry."

"Well, can you at least change my name into Roberts?"

"That will be fine, I'll change it into Ms. Roberts Atwood," the receptionist smiled.

Summer wanted to react, but Seth pulled her with him.

"I'm going to kill that woman."

"I always like to see you agressive, but you can do that when our vacation is over. Let's go to our room to unpack and we'll go skiing after that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going to the top of...that thing?" Ryan asked scared when he looked at the mountain.

"Yes, you usually go to a mountain to ski."

"I just thought...the mountains were going to be...you know...smaller."

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you and I'm a great skier," Marissa said to him.

Ryan felt a little bit better till he saw the cable rail way. Marissa saw Ryan was scared.

"I'm not going in there."

"I'll distract you, okay?" Marissa tried to get him with her.

Ryan nodded and walked with Marissa to the cable rail way and they sat in it. Ryan looked above, he really didn't want to look what was under him. Marissa thought hard, how could she distract Ryan? Maybe she could tell him about the first time she went skiing.

"The first time I went skiing I was very nervous, just as nervous as you now."

Ryan gave her a gaze.

"Eh...maybe I shouldn't have pointed that out, getting back to the distraction now. Anyway, I went skiing with my father, because my mother...well, you know what my mother is like. She..."

"Please, no stories about your mother. She scares me more than heights, I think."

"Eh...okay...skiing with my father, we were on the top of the mountain and it was really high..."

Marissa stopped for a second. It wasn't smart to tell how high the mountain was.

"Eh...it wasn't that high, not as high as this mountain...eh...forget I said that. I was with my dad on the top of the mountain and he told me to break a leg, you know as a joke, but I fell hard and I did break my leg, so I had to go to the hospital and..."

Marissa looked at Ryan. She had only made him more nervous.

"I guess I'm not very good in distracting."

"You can say that, yeah."

"I know, we'll do the same thing as the first time you was scared and I was there."

She bent her head to his and kissed him.

"Much better distraction," Ryan smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were on the top of the mountain. The mountain wasn't steep at all and it was a good start for beginners.

"Just try it, what's the worst thing that could happen, besides breaking a leg?" Marissa asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to think about that. He felt uncomfortable standing on skis. Who had ever invented skiing?

Ryan tried to ski and it went alright...for a few meters. Some other skier raced past Ryan through which Ryan staggered and fell. He tried to get up, but he fell again. Ryan heard someone laughing and he looked round, seeing a kid with a snowboard and something else in his hands. Ryan tried to see what is was, but he already found out when he felt the snowball in his face. The kid laughed and was off with his snowboard. Marissa skied to Ryan.

"Are you alright?"

Ryan nodded.

"I just wanted to show you what the worst thing was that could happen without breaking a leg."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer and Seth already went skiing before Ryan and Marissa and they stood below, watching other people who were skiing.

"I didn't know you could ski," Seth said.

"What else did you expect from an ice queen like me?"

"I think you look way too hot to be an ice queen."

"Cohen, the deal was not to fight with each other, not to suck up to me."

"Look who are there," Seth pointed at Ryan and Marissa who were skiing towards them.

Well, if you could call what Ryan was doing was skiing. He was actually more tumbling down the mountain. Summer and Seth laughed.

"Don't laugh," Ryan said when he was standing again and was near by Summer and Seth.

"We can't fight and we can't laugh. What are we supposed to do then?"

"You can pray."

Summer and Seth looked confused at Ryan.

"You can pray that nice receptionist is going to let us sleep in the hotel, because I lost the room keys."

_Okay, for you, Kursk I made Marissa distract Ryan...sort of. Hope you liked it._

_What's going to happen next? I have no idea..._


	6. Mission impossible

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, but I do own 17 disclaimers right now. Isn't there a prize for that?_

_I know, it has been a while since I've written, but don't blame me, blame my provider. I couldn't get on the internet for 3 weeks...stupid provider!_

_Okay, but I'm back now to rock and...write._

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we aren't going to tell that bitchy receptionist, right? She will probably laugh at us and make us feel miserable," Summer said with disgust, thinking about the receptionist.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Every hotel has spare room keys, right?" Summer asked.

Marissa nodded. She knew where this was going to.

"I and Ryan will steal the spare room key and Seth and Summer will distract the receptionist."

"Are you sure? Summer and the receptionist? They'll kill each other," Seth said.

"I'm not that agressive. I can control myself," Summer said while she punched Marissa in the arm.

"Hey, I didn't say anything," Marissa yelled, rubbing her arm.

"If I can't punch Cohen when he says something stupid, I have to punch someone else," was Summer's explanation.

"Let's go back to the part about distracting the receptionist," Ryan said to bring them back to their plan.

"I'm not good in distracting people, okay?" Marissa explained.

Summer and Seth gave in.

"Fine, we'll distract that whore. Call us when you have the keys, okay?" Summer asked.

Ryan and Marissa nodded and walked away from them, so they could distract the receptionist.

"I think you're very good at distracting," Ryan said to Marissa.

"Eh...yeah, but you don't want me to distract the receptionist the same way as I distract you, right?"

Ryan looked at Marissa and there appeared a little smile on his face.

"Ryan!" Marissa yelled.

"What? I only thought about it a few seconds."

Marissa shook her head.

"Let's go and steal, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me do the talking," Seth said to Summer, while they walked to the desk.

"Is there something, Ms. Roberts Atwood?" the receptionist asked when she saw them.

Summer immediately forgot that Seth would do the talking.

"Yes, I have a problem with you..."

"Eh..you...your soap," Seth disturbed them.

The receptionist and Summer looked confused at him.

"Yes, the soap in our room. It's too...dry," Seth made up.

"Too dry?"

"Eh...yeah. Paris Hilton swears by not too dry soap and so do we," Summer tried to help Seth.

"That really convinces me," the receptionist said sarcastically.

"Well, you haven't seen our dry soap yet, so you don't know what you're talking about. You should really see the soap. Then you will agree with us for sure, that soap is way too dry."

The receptionist sighed. She really hated spoiled rich kids, especially when they talked nonsense.

"Fine, let me see the soap then."

"It's in our hotel room."

"...and we don't have the key with us now," Seth said.

The receptionist sighed and got the spare room key out of a drawer and walked with Seth and Summer to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan and Marissa were behind the desk, looking in some drawers to find the spare room key. Ryan pulled at Marissa's sleeve and pointed at a fellow who was walking to the desk.

"What are we going to say now?" Ryan asked.

"Just pretend you're the receptionist."

"What? Why me?"

"Well...you played in musicals, so you should know how to play someone else," Marissa answered.

"That was a long time ago and I usually played a tree anyway."

"Pretend you're a talking tree then."

"Eh...excuse me," said the man, who was standing in front of the desk now. Ryan looked at him and Marissa kept on searching in the drawers.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked to the man.

"Yes, I'm Henry Klatsch. You probably know who I am."

"Eh...no," Ryan stammered.

"Doesn't _The 5 ways to be friends with rabbits _ring a bell" the man asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"Well, you clearly never read books then. I'm a famous writer and tomorrow I'm publishing my new book _The 7 keys to find peace in your garden_. So I would like to put some brochures of my presentation about my new book in this hotel, if that's okay," the man said, while he showed the brochures.

"Okay, but I don't think anyone will read it," Ryan answered.

"Ryan, I found the key!" Marissa suddenly yelled.

Ryan and the man looked at Marissa. Ryan made a apoligizing gesture and he said:

"She's a little bit insane."

"Young man, I think she's smarter than you are. She just found one of the keys from my book. You should look up to her,"the man said when he walked out of the hotel, leaving the brochures on the desk.

Ryan and Marissa watched the man leaving.

"Some people really have too much spare time," Marissa said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This soap is too dry?" the receptionist asked, while she was holding the soap in her hands.

Summer and Seth nodded.

"Yes and it doesn't match with the towels," Summer added.

"That's a problem?"

"A big problem."

"I'll make sure you'll get new soap. Is the rest okay?"

Summer nodded again and they walked out of the hotel room. The receptionist closed the door.

"Look, it's Elvis," Seth suddenly said, pointing at an old man in the hall.

The receptionist turned her head to see the old man. Summer looked confused at Seth, but then she realized it was a distraction. Summer took the room key out of the receptionist's trousers pocket. The receptionist had felt something and looked at Summer.

"Some dust on your pants, I just wiped it off," Summer smiled.

"Oh, it wasn't even the real Elvis," Seth tried to say dissapointed.

They walked back into the elevator and the receptionist pushed the button to got the main floor. Summer looked asking at Seth what they were going to do. Ryan and Marissa hadn't called yet, so they were still searching for the keys. Seth didn't know what to do either. Summer suddenly pushed all the buttons in the elevator. The receptionist looked angrily and confused at Summer.

"I think we should check the soap on the other floors as well," Summer explained.

The elevator shock and stood still.

"Look what you have done," the receptionist said.

"I can't help it that those elevators are of such bad quality. This hotel is so not worth that fifth star."

"We aren't stuck in here, right? Because I'm getting a little bit claustrophobic...like right now," Seth said nervously.

"Cohen, we already went with the elevator a few times. This isn't the time to get scared."

"Well, I didn't quite plan this," Seth defended himself while he touched the door of the elevator with his hands, hoping that the door would open somehow.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this soon, because your girlfriend pushed the emergency button in as well," the receptionist said reproachful to Summer.

"Excuse me, lady. If the soap was okay, all of this wouldn't have happened. So you don't have a single reason to blame me for..."

"Could you please kill each other another time? I don't think cadaverous smell will make me feel better," Seth interrupted them while he was sitting on the floor.

The receptionist looked at Seth.

"You're claustrophobic, but you still have the time to make stupid jokes?"

"Hey, I'm the only one who may insult him," Summer said.

And before Summer and the receptionist could continue their fight the elevator began to move again.

The elevator stopped on the main floor and Summer and Seth didn't know what to do, now Marissa or Ryan still hadn't called. But when they got out of the elevator they saw Ryan and Marissa waiting for them with a smile on their faces.

"I hope you have a pleasant stay," the receptionist said with a fake smile, before she went back to her desk.

Summer and Seth walked to Marissa and Ryan.

"Mission accomplished," Marissa smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We didn't even go shopping."

Seth opened the door of their hotel room with their new key.

"Yeah, bummer," Seth said, not even trying to hide his smile.

Summer and Seth walked into their hotel room. They sat on the bed and Summer turned on the tv.

"Let's watch The simple life."

"C'me on, The return of Batman is on the tv."

"You're saying you prefer a man in tights to two girls at a farm?" Summer asked.

"Yes, tights are very popular at the moment."

"I''ll get the camera," Summer said while she got up from the bed.

"Why?"

"So I can film all the stupid things you say and when we return from this holiday we can fight about it."

"Sometimes you have really fun ideas, Summer."

Summer grabbed the camera out of a bag and looked surprized at it.

"That's weird, the film is already full."

"But we haven't filmed anything."

Summer and Seth looked what was on the film. The screen was black, they could only vaguely hear some voices.

"Hey, this was at the airport. I guess we forgot to put the camera off," Summer said.

Summer just wanted to stop the film when they recognized the voices of Marissa and Ryan, saying something:

"_I still can't believe you told them not to fight for a whole week. That's mission impossible, the only way to do that is if they would shut up for a week. And maybe Summer can do that, but Seth?"_

"_I don't expect them to make it, but you have to admit it's fun to see them try."_

"Well, I thinks it's getting a bit scary now they're calling each other sweetheart."

"Did you hear that?" Summer asked.

"Yes, they think I can't shut up for a whole week. Where did they get that idea?" Seth answered.

"No, the other thing, they think it's funny to see us try not to fight. I think it's time for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, they think it's funny when we are trying not to fight. Let's see how funny they are when we ruin their day tomorrow."


	7. The revenge, part 1

_Disclaimer: ...and then I knew I don't own the OC...What?Oh, I wasn't talking to you, I was just talking to this tree...well, eh...where's my psychiatrist when I need him?_

_Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!_

_Okay, this chapter and last chapter are a lot SS, so the next two chapters are going to be more RM...but for now just read this chapter and let me know what you think..._

The next day 4.00 am

"Cohen, wake up."

Seth slowly opend his eyes and looked at Summer, who sat broad awake in bed.

"Now moan," she orderd.

"What?"

"Would you just moan?"

Seth looked confused at Summer and then he moaned a little.

"Good, now louder."

"Can you first tell me why I'm doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes, we're pretending to...be cows ?" Seth guessed.

"No, we're pretending to have sex, so we wake up Ryan and Marissa and they feel really embarassed," Summer smiled.

"...okay, did you fall out of bed or something last night? I mean _this_ night, it's still night! Do you know what people do when it's night? They SLEEP!"

"Would you just work with me? You want to get revenge too, right?" Summer sulked.

"Yes, but not with this ridiculous plan."

"Do you have a better idea?" Summer asked.

"Yes, sleep! Okay? We're not going to pretend to have sex to annoy Ryan and Marissa," Seth said and he rolled over.

Some minutes later 

Marissa walked down the hall and stopped in front of Summer and Seth's room. What kind of noise was that? The door was ajar and Marissa opend the door, seeing Summer and Seth screaming and jumping on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked surprized.

Summer and Seth immediately stopped jumping on the bed and turned their head to see who said that. They gave Marissa a shocked look.

"It doesn't look like what we're doing," Seth said, while he got off the bed.

Seth looked angrily at the door. How could they have forgotten to lock the door?

"So you weren't jumping on the bed to test it?" Marissa asked, looking a bit confused at Summer and Seth.

"What do you know, it does look like what we're doing," Seth smiled, relieved Marissa had given a better explanation for what he and Summer were doing than he could have made up.

"Okay...after seeing the door was open I just wanted to know if everything was alright," Marissa said who still was frowning her forehead.

"So, did we wake you up?" Summer said with a slight smile.

"Oh no, don't worry. Me and Ryan just came back from the disco and we wanted to go to bed now. But I think you woke up some other people," Marissa answered.

"So...you didn't think the noises were very weird ?" Seth asked.

"I actually thought that was just the tone of your voice, Seth," Marissa said.

Seth gave a confused look at Summer, who sat defeated on the bed. Then Seth looked back again at Marissa.

"And just out of curiosity what did you think Summer meant when she said it was really big?"

"I don't know, maybe your head?" Marissa guessed.

"Very funny."

"Well, what were you talking about then, Summer?" Marissa asked to Summer.

"...the...bed of course," Summer stammered.

"So...eh... are you going to stop making noises now? I'm going to sleep if you don't mind," Marissa said.

"Although I'd love to hear some other insults from you at 4.00 am, I wouldn't mind if you went to bed," Seth said, while Marissa already walked to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night," Marissa said, before she walked out of the room.

She didn't close the door and Seth walked to the door to close it.

"Why would she say I have a big head. I don't have a big head, do I?" Seth asked to Summer, who still was sitting on the bed.

Seth looked down the hall, seeing a few people in their pajamas staring angrily at him.

"Eh...hi," Seth said, before he slammed the door.

"Yeah, Ryan and Marissa must feel really embarassed now," Seth said, while he walked back to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When you said we were going to do something cultural, I thought you meant shopping, Summer," Marissa said.

They were in the ROM, the Royal Ontario Museum. Summer had dragged them to this museum. Ryan and Marissa definitely hadn't expect to go to a museum, but now they were here, they tried to make the best of it.

Ryan and Marissa were standing in front of a fake dinosaur, talking about Summer and Seth.

"You know, they were doing really strange this morning, they were jumping and screaming on the bed at 4.00 am."

"Maybe they're bored or something now they can't fight with each other," Ryan said.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the dinosaur.

"Hey, this one just looks like Caleb, no hair and very little brain," Marissa noticed.

Summer walked towards Ryan and Marissa and stood next to them in fornt of the dinosaur.

"It's a protoceratops which was an ornithischia and picked leaves with his mouth," Ryan said.

"What?! Were you a famous paleonthologist in Chino or something?" Summer yelled surprized.

"No, I was actually just reading the sign," Ryan explained, while he pointed at the sign that just stood in front of them.

"Oh...eh...of course," Summer said embarassed and she walked back to Seth, while Ryan and Marissa looked confused at her.

"Can you believe those two?" Summer said to Seth, while she looked at Ryan and Marissa who were laughing very loud now in front of the dinosaur.

"Hi, we're Ryan and Marissa and we just suddenly love to be in a boring museum where we can see fossiled bowels of horrific beasts who were long dead before our parents made out," Summer mocked.

"Wow, you could be a very good advertiser," Seth said.

"How the hell can they have fun in a museum? I mean, they're 16, not 60."

"Yes, how dare they to have fun in a museum?" Seth sarcastically said.

"Well, we just have to think of something else."

"How do you mean "we"?"

Summer ignored Seth's last question and looked back again at Ryan and Marissa who were still having fun.

"Maybe we can do something with a frog and letting you pee in your bed...oh, wait, that were my plans for breaking you and Anna up," Summer said more to herself than to Seth.

"You had plans...with me peeing in my bed?!" Seth asked surprized.

"Well, sort of...but we have to do something else this time."

Summer and Seth were both quiet for a moment.

"Okay, what if we steal all of Ryan's pants so he has to walk in his underwear all day," Seth suggested.

Summer glared at him.

"That's just stupid," she said.

"And pretending we were having sex, that was a great idea?!"

Summer slapped Seth's head.

"Do you hit me because of my head or something? Is it like irresistible? You just have have to hit it , because it's so big?" Seth asked while he rubbed his head.

"So...are you fighting again?" Marissa asked, who suddenly stood besides them.

"Noooooo...we were just talking about Seth's giant head."

"I said big, big not giant. Big, big, big!" Seth said expressly.

Marissa looked to Seth's head.

"It is giant, eh?" Marissa said.

Summer nodded and Seth frowned.

"Since when do you say eh?" Summer asked to Marissa.

"I don't know. Maybe I've been in Canada too long. But anyway, Summer, I just wanted to thank you. I didn't know a museum could be so much fun."

"That's...just great to hear," Summer smiled.

"Okay, I'm going back to Ryan now. We're going to watch a Gorgosaurus," Marissa smiled and she headed to another room.

Summer looked disgusted at Marissa and then she looked back to Seth.

"Tomorrow we're going to do this revenge totally different."


	8. The revenge, part 2

_Disclaimer: ...and then I knew I didn't own the OC...What? Of course I'm talking to you, who else would I talk to? A tree? ...crazy people._

_kirstencohen, don't worry, I wasn't planning doing that._

_And as always, thanks for the reviews!_

"Look, the snow is white," Summer said.

Summer and Ryan were walking on the street. They passed many different stores and sometimes stopped to look closer at a shop.

"Snow usually is white," Ryan responded.

"Yes, but this snow is really really white."

Ryan gave Summer a confused gaze.

"Okay, I guess," he said.

"So do you like it in Canada?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"And the people in Canada? You know there are a lot of people in Canada, tons and tons of people."

"The people are okay, there isn't an Oliver or Julie Cooper here."

"Hey, a present store!" Summer yelled while she pointed at the store.

Summer walked to the store to see the shop window where presents lie. Ryan followed her and stood beside her.

"That are a lot of presents, Chino. You could give those presents for a lot of different occasions."

Ryan didn't say anything and looked at the presents, still confused about this weird conversation he had with Summer. Summer finally walked away from the shop window after a while and Ryan came up with her.

"It's cold here, don't you think?" Summer asked, while she rubbed her hands to each other.

"Yes..."

"Is your hand cold? Doesn't your hand feel really naked here?" Summer said, while she looked at Ryan's hands.

Ryan glared at Summer, wondering if this was a joke or something, but Summer kept looking at him with a straight face.

"I think you've finally spent too much time with Seth, you're rambling really weird things now. My hand feels naked? What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I mean, wouldn't you like to have a ring round your finger?"

"Why would I want a ring?"

Summer sighed.

"You're not very good at picking up hints, are you?"

"Not when you're giving them."

"Okay, I'll help you. It's about Marissa, something she really wants. I said white, lots of people, presents, ring, well?"

"...eh...Santa Claus?" Ryan guessed.

"Santa Claus? What's a ring got to do with Santa Claus?"

"Okay, Santa Claus who wears juwelery?" Ryan tried.

"Nooo....a wedding!" Summer yelled.

"Oh, a wedding...what? A wedding?! Marissa wants a wedding?" Ryan asked surprized. He never would have expected that.

"A wedding...you're sure? I mean, didn't you understand her wrong or something?"

"Well, she said 'I want a wedding'. I don't know how I could interpret that the wrong way," Summer answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marissa and Seth were sitting in a small restaurant. Marissa had orderd a drink and Seth was eating pudding.

"You aren't still mad, because I said you had a big head, are you?" Marissa asked.

Seth only gave her a gaze and ate another piece of his pudding.

"I'm sorry I said you had a big head, because I don't think you have a big head. No, your head is actually rather too small than too big."

"Okay, was that an apology? Because if it was, it was the worst I've ever heard," Seth said.

"I'm just sorry, okay?"

"That sounds better."

Marissa didn't know what to say now and Seth looked out of the window.

"Don't you think Ryan is very silent lately?" Seth asked.

"Ryan is always silent, if you hadn't noticed yet," Marissa said.

"Yeah, but his silences are lately more...silent."

"Maybe it's because of Canada, he found some peace here," Marissa tried to give an explanation.

"Yes...maybe," Seth said.

Marissa gave him a confused look.

"Okay, why are you doing so mysterious?" Marissa smiled.

"No, it's just...Ryan has been very quiet the last few days and he usually is very quiet when he wants to break up with a girl."

"Yeah right! You don't know what you're talking about. You think Ryan is going to break up with me? I mean, you don't know Ryan that well," Marissa said.

"...no of course not, Ryan only lives at the poolhouse of my house, we have breakfast and dinner together, we go to the same school, we talk with each other about stuff and Ryan is my best friend and brother. So I guess I don't know a thing about him...," Seth gave as answer.

Marissa looked worried at Seth.

"Do you really think he wants to break up with me?" she asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and ate his pudding, while Marissa still looked worried. Ryan and Summer walked into the restaurant to the table where Seth and Marissa were sitting.

"I think we need to talk," Ryan said to Marissa.

Marissa nodded.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to go, Cohen," Summer said.

"...but I haven't finished my lunch yet."

"Cohen?"

Seth stood up from his chair, looking very dissapointed at his pudding.

"Bye, bye, my precious," Seth said to his pudding.

Summer frowned her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm coming," Seth said and he walked with Summer out of the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh...I just had an interesting conversation with Summer about...," Ryan began.

"I know what you were talking about," Marissa interrupted him.

She couldn't believe this. He had a conversation with Summer about breaking up with her?

"So, I guess you don't like me anymore?" Marissa asked, wondering why he wanted to break up with her.

"No, I just think the ideas that you have about us, aren't exactly the same as I have, you know? Don't you think it's a little bit too soon?"

"A little bit too soon for what?"

"For something so serious as you want to do," Ryan said, thinking about a wedding.

"You don't think we're something serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, but can't we wait for a few years before we'll do something so serious?" Ryan asked. Maybe someday he would marry her, but marrying when you're 16 would be crazy.

"You mean you want a superficial relation with me for a few years before we get serious?"

Marissa thought by herself that this was going to be one of the weirdest way anyone ever had broken up with her.

"No, I didn't mean that all. I just want to know if you've thought this through, all the money this is going to cost, all the people we'll have to invite..."

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked confused.

"The same thing you're talking about," Ryan said.

"Okay, so you're worried you didn't invite enough people to see that you're breaking up with me and it will cost too much money?"

Ryan glared at Marissa. What was she talking about?

"I've never said I want to break up with you."

"So...you don't want to break up with me?"

"No, of course not," Ryan said.

Marissa smiled at him. Seth had talked nonsense to her, Ryan never even had the idea of breaking up with her.

"Wait, but what were you talking about then?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't think they are going to be really mad about what we did?" Summer asked to Seth.

"Hey, no matter how mad they are going to be, I can handle it. I mean, I'm used of fighting with you, this will be a piece of cake," Seth answered.

Summer and Seth were in the restaurant and looked round to see where Ryan and Marissa were.

"They were sitting at that table, right?" Seth asked, while he pointed at a table by the window.

Summer shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know where the girl and boy from that table over there went?" Seth asked a waiter, who just walked by.

"They were a bit drunk when they left. I think they were talking about getting married or something,"

the waiter said.

Seth and Summer glared at him with shocked faces. The waiter gave an apoligizing gesture and left to serve a customer. Summer and Seth looked at each other.

"You don't think they really...?" Seth asked.

"Oh my god, we've created a monster."

"No, even worse, a wedding...a monstrous wedding."


	9. Marissa's crush

_Disclaimer: A lot of months passed by and I still don't own the OC, man! Already tired of me whining about now owning the OC? Just imagine how my psychiatrist must feel like..._

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner. You probably thought I wasn't going to finish this story anymore. Well, I thought so as well. But I feel bad if I don't finish a story, so I always try to complete a story. __And what would a better day to continue this story on my one year-anniversary here on !_

_I've made a short summary about what happened in the chapters before this chap, to refresh your mind. Because I sure had to refresh my memory about all what happened._

_Short summary: Ryan gave a couple of bad presents to Marissa, so he decided to go on a trip with Marissa to Canada. Seth and Summer wanted to come as well, Ryan said they only could go along if they wouldn't argue with each other. After SS heard that Ryan & Marissa didn't think they wouldn't make it not argueing for a week and only thought it was fun see them trying, SS decided to revenge RM, which didn't went exactly the way as they planned. Now SS are wondering if RM got married._

"You don't think they really can get married, do you?" Summer asked.

Summer and Seth were in their hotel room. They had been searching in town for Ryan and Marissa for almost a whole night, but there was nowhere a sign to be seen from Ryan and Marissa. Summer had left a lot – she didn't even know anymore how many – of messages on Marissa's cell phone, but she didn't get any answer. Seth was sitting on the bed and Summer was nervously walking circles, looking at the door often and often.

"Ryan definetely can. All he has to say is 'I do' and he's very good at using such short sentences."

"Cohen, no jokes please! What if we're all together in the home for the elderly later and they're still blaming us for this in stead of playing bingo with us!" Summer raged at Seth. She was really worried Ryan and Marissa had done something stupid.

"I'd rather have them blaming us than playing bingo with them. Ryan always wins, it's so annoying."

"Cohen! What did I just say?"

"Sorry, sorry. Just relax and come sit next to me," Seth said, while he tapped at the bed.

"SHUT UP!"

Seth glared surprized at Summer.

"...oh...that wasn't a joke. It's hard to tell sometimes," Summer softly said, while she walked to the bed to sit beside Seth.

Just as Summer sat and calmed down a bit, they heard a knock at the door. Summer immediately jumped up from the bed through which Seth almost fell of the bed. After Summer opened the door, she looked right into the faces of Ryan and Marissa. Her gaze went straight to Marissa's hand.

"Oh my god, she has a ring, she has a ring! Cohen, can you see it, a ring! A real ring, do you see it?" Summer screamed hysterically at Seth, while she grabbed Marissa's hand and showed it very closely to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I have eyes, Summer," Seth said, moving his head a bit away from Marissa's hand that almost touched his nose.

Summer let go of Marissa's hand and got even more shocked now she realized everyone else in this room wasn't shocked.

"That's a ring my grandmother gave me, I have it for a few years now, don't you remember?" Marissa asked Summer, letting her see the ring.

"Of course we didn't get married... well, we actually couldn't find a place to marry, but we woke up sober this morning and we don't want to get married, at least not now," Marissa continued to reassure Summer.

Summer realized she had exaggared the whole situation and sat down again next to Seth, who still sat on the bed. Ryan and Marissa tried not to smirk at Summer's reaction.

"Don't you scare us like that ever again, alright? Cohen almost had a heart attack," Summer said after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I was the one who was freaking out (!)" Seth reacted, looking unbelievably at Summer.

"Why did you two even say all those things to us?" Ryan asked thinking back at yesterday.

Summer had told him Marissa wanted to get married and Seth had told Marissa Ryan wanted to break up with her. Seth looked at Summer who seemed to be just as uneasy he was. Were they going to tell the truth?

"We... kind of wanted to get revenge," Summer decided to admit.

"Revenge?"

Seth explained the whole situation to Ryan and Marissa, who both started to laugh.

"The next time you're trying to get revenge on us, please be a bit more mature," Marissa shook her head, while she walked out of the room with Ryan.

Seth and Summer looked at each other.

"I'm so glad we didn't steal all Ryan's pants," Seth sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth and Ryan were on their way out of the hotel. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from another room, that sounded a lot like the screams of Summer and Marissa.

"What do you think? Bargain sale or did Michael Jackson become black again?" Seth asked.

Ryan raised one of his eyebrows and he walked with Seth back to the lobby, bumping into an enthusiastic Marissa and Summer.

"You're not going to believe this!" Summer yelled.

"Tom Welling! He's here, in this building!" Marissa explained.

"Who's that?" Ryan asked.

The three of them looked frowning at Ryan, especially Seth seemed to be insulted by Ryan's question.

"He plays in smalville, you know, superman when he was young," Seth explained.

"I had a huge crush on him. I've seen all the episodes," Marissa added.

Ryan looked a bit worried after hearing Marissa say that.

"Come Summer, we have to see how he eats lunch," Marissa said and she pulled Summer with her to go the restaurant.

"What's so special about that guy?" Ryan asked to Seth, who wanted to go the restaurant as soon as possible as well.

"Doesn't the name superman say it all?"

Ryan kept silent and gave one of his famous confused gazes at Seth.

"Okay, if you must know, he has a lot of cool powers, he saves the world from the creepiest creeps everyday and he's good looking as well."

"But that's just a part he plays in the show, right?" Ryan asked, he badly wanted to hear something what was wrong about that Tom Welling.

Seth and Ryan were heading to the restaurant of their hotel, while Seth answered Ryan's question.

"Okay, in real life he's a world famous actor with tons of money and just as goodlooking."

"You're not cheering me up, Seth."

Seth was distracted by seeing the sight of Tom Welling. Summer and Marissa were standing next to Tom, they were already busy talking and waiting for an autograph. Seth wanted to stand beside them, but when he saw the sad look on Ryan's face, he remembered the last words of Ryan.

"Ah, dude, she just had a crush for him a few years ago, she loves you, not him."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, oh... I love you," they heard Marissa say very loudly to Tom.

Seth scratched his head, Marissa couldn't have had a worse timing to say something like that.

"Hey, at least be happy you didn't marry her last night. I mean divorcing when you're 16, that doesn't make you look good," Seth said, while he gave Ryan a tap on his shoulder.

Ryan raised one of his eyebrows.

"You know... I just talk too much."

Seth pulled his hand away from Ryan's shoulder and watched with him at their girls who were still chatting with Tom.

"Don't worry, she's not going to do anything with him. I mean you're very good at other stuff than him. For instance you're good at...eh..." Seth tried to reassure Ryan.

Seth desperately searched for the right words to say, while Ryan still looked silently at him with his raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I know...beating up people!... and getting in trouble."

"And going to a gay bar," Seth added when he saw Ryan wasn't really happy with his first answers.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe Seth had started talking about the gay-bar-inicident again.

"What? I came there by mistake, okay? And it was the first time I was in a gay bar."

"Yes, but you were very good at it, bro."

"So I'm good in beating people, getting in trouble and going to a gay bar? That doesn't sound very atrractive."

"You think? Most girl fall for that... except they don't know it."

The patience of Seth ran up and he finally walked to Marissa, Summer and Tom. Ryan walked as well to their table. Tom was very nice and gave everyone of them an autograph, but then he had to go, because he had to be on the set. Marissa, Summer and Seth looked with a big smile on their faces how Tom left the building. Seth saw Ryan's sad look and he whispered something in Marissa's ear. Marissa was a bit surprized, but seeing the look on Ryan's face as well, she walked to her boyfriend and hold his hand.

"I only want to be with you, okay? And besides Tom already has a girlfriend," Marissa said to Ryan.

Ryan, Summer and Seth stared with disbelief at Marissa.

"I was only kidding, gee... lighten up, guys."

_A/N: It was about time I was going to finish this story, so next chap is last chap! And it will be here in a couple of days!_


	10. The perfect present

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, but I do own this story. That's enough for me. So I'm not going to see my psychiatrist anymore._

_Yup, the last chapter is here! And in the final chapter I thank the people who reviewed this story, because else this story never would have been so long! I first intended this story to be a two-parter or a trilogy, but -just look at it- this story got 10 chapters! Most of you people probably aren't reading this anymore, but I'm going to thank you anyway, so here goes... Thanks to (in alphabetical order)..._

_- adamismine69 for giving all the information about Canada! I really needed that._

_- alexis for being a loyal reviewer._

_- caroliscool. I hope I kept up the good work._

_- cdgeiger. That's so nice to hear you love this story. Hope you like the final chapter too._

_- chany for all your lol's._

_- dodgeviper. Well, as you can see, I finished it! _

_- kirstencohen for having your story as an inspiration for one of the chapters and saying the carts were called trolleys. Good to hear you love this story._

_- kursk. Of course I remembered the reviewers including you, I wouldn't even dare to forget!_

_- mikelucas1 for reviewing so fast and so many chapters._

_- svocfanatic for loving so many chapters and for chapter 9. If you hadn't mentioned Smalville, I wouldn't have used it. Loved your LMAO and ROTFL._

_- thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU for your suggestions and laughing._

_- adambrody10, ally, Amber, Daniela, elizabeth, Eve, J, Jules456, lizzy, Lucie Brody, moviescript Ending, NG, ocobssessed78, reviewer, ukbabes and Villie! Okay, I think I mentioned everyone, but if I did miss someone thanks as well. Enjoy the final chapter (hopefully) and have a nice day!_

It was their last night in Canada. Tomorrow morning they were going back to their home. Now they were standing in a queue, waiting to go in a disco Ryan picked. The bouncer allowed Summer, Seth and Ryan to go in, but when Marissa walked past, he refused to let her in.

"Ah, they do allow people who have small heads!" Seth yelled at Marissa. He still hadn't forgotten all the remarks she said about his head.

Some people looked confused at Seth, others got worried about the sizes of their own heads. Ryan, Summer and Seth tried to go back to Marissa, because they wouldn't go in if Marissa wasn't allowed as well. However the people who walked behind them were excited they could go in and pushed to go in the disco as fast as possible, so that Summer, Seth and Ryan were in the disco before they knew it.

"We should get out of here," Summer said, while she looked round.

"Yeah, Marissa is..." Ryan tried to say, but Summer cut him off.

"Eh... Chino? I actually didn't say that because of Marissa... Just look around here, doesn't it look a bit familiar to you?"

Ryan and Seth both looked wondering at the disco they were in. Seth began to laugh when he realized something.

"You just couldn't resist yourself, you had to go to a gay bar again," Seth said to Ryan.

"I had no idea this was a gay bar, okay?"

"Oh... maybe it's meant to be. Ryan is destined to be in a gay bar."

"I really didn't know that..."

"Yeah, yeah... but just to make sure, you're not my type," Seth still laughed, while he followed Summer to go back to Marissa.

Ryan gave him a very angry gaze and Seth swallowed just in time another joke in, when he saw Ryan's face.

"Okay, shutting up now," Seth made a gesture that he locked his mouth with a key and threw the imaginery key away.

They were back at the front side of the disco, where Marissa and the bouncer still were standing.

Marissa smiled when she saw Seth, Summer and Ryan coming to her.

"Hey, why did you let me in and not her?" Summer turned to the bouncer, while she pointed at Marissa.

"You're a transvestite, right?" the bouncer answered.

There came a furious look in Summer's eyes, even Seth hadn't seen before. Summer walked towards the bouncer and punched him in the chest. The bouncer winced under pain.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt. I know how you feel, man." Seth said, while he made a face of pain, remembering all the times Summer punched him.

"Wow, you punch hard. You're sure you aren't a man?" The bouncer brought out, to Summer who couldn't believe his words.

"That was a really stupid thing to say when she has a rage out," Seth shook his head.

Seth and Ryan stopped Summer for punching the bouncer for the second time. They didn't want to go to jail again, especially not when she saw the faces of Kirsten and Sandy in front of them after hearing Summer punched the bouncer of a gay club they went in.

They decided not to go in another club anymore tonight, instead they went to their hotel room. They sat on the balcony, watching the stars. An small yellow light in the distance flew by and Ryan felt his stomach turn.

"Oh no, not the plane again," Ryan said, thinking about their flight tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything went alright on their flight back. They were waiting on the airport for their luggage. Ryan and Marissa sat down on a bench.

"Well, it didn't quite go like I planned," Ryan tried to apologize, thinking about their vacation. He couldn't ski, lost their hotel keys, thought Marissa wanted to marry him and he went to a gay bar again. It wasn't the present he had in mind for Marissa.

""I actually thought you were going to give me something boring like perfume or something. This vacation was fantastic!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Really?" Ryan asked surprized.

"Yeah totally, I had so much fun plus I didn't see my mother or Caleb for a whole week. If I could change this week I wouldn't change a thing."

"Not even that I threw up on you on our way back in the plane?"

"Okay... that's was something I maybe would change," Marissa smiled.

Ryan smiled back at her and they hugged each other.

"Happy birthday," Ryan said, before he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our holiday is really over now, right?" Summer asked Seth.

They were standing in the hall, waiting for their luggage to come. Seth nodded as answer to Summer's question. Immediately after Seth's nod, Summer slapped his head. Seth looked indignantly at his girlfriend.

"What!" he asked, wondering what he had done this time.

"Now our holiday is over, we can argue with each other again. That was for dropping my luggage on the floor on purpose..."

Summer slapped him again.

"And that was for laughing at me, when my heel broke and I fell on the ground..."

Seth tried to avoid Summer's hand, but her hand was amazing fast and she slapped him again a couple of times.

"That was for not watching The Simple Life with me... That was for your bad help for getting revenge... and that was for not standing up for me when the bouncer thought I was a man."

Seth had his hands in front of his head and his eyes closed. He had expected that she would slap him more, but to his relief he didn't feel her hand anymore. He opened his eyes and saw Summer standing in front of him.

She brought her head to his and put her lips on his lips.

"And that was for being the sweet geek you are," Summer added when their kiss was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they picked up their luggage, they were welcomed by Sandy and Kirsten who were going to bring them home. Kirsten held Seth and Ryan so tightly that they thought they were going to choke.

"Seth, why didn't you answer your cell phone? I've called you a thousand times. I was worried sick," Kirsten asked, while the sixth of them walked to the car.

"Hey, Ryan didn't answer your phone calls either."

"Ryan left his cell phone home," Sandy stated.

Seth looked a bit surprized, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just a little detail."

Kirsten and Sandy shook their heads, they were going to have a talk about that subject later, when they got home again.

"So how was your holiday?" Sandy asked.

"Well, Summer argued with the receptionist, Marissa and Ryan were drunk and they almost got married, oh and we went to a gay bar again."

"You're joking, right?" Sandy asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"C'mon dad, you know how sarcastic I am," Seth smiled.


End file.
